


I’m addicted to you

by Odengiie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alpha Sett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clingy Phel :(, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Like, M/M, Omega Aphelios, Phel is needy and :((, Scent Marking, Self-Lubrication, Senna is a mood tho, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odengiie/pseuds/Odengiie
Summary: Aphelios goes into heat halfway through a match. Good Job the hot Alpha on the enemy team can help him out.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 362





	I’m addicted to you

**Author's Note:**

> can't help myself LOL  
> i wrote this in like 2 hours sorry for the shortness and any mistakes ;;

_ Fuck  _ he should  _ not  _ be doing this.

It was way too risky.

But he couldn’t  _ not  _ fight.

_ Fuck, What am I going to do? _

Aphelios had a  _ problem _ . A  _ big _ problem.

He was in heat.

In the middle of a match.

~ ~

The day started pretty normally for Aphelios. He woke up feeling  _ normal.  _ Got ready for the day feeling  _ normal _ . Even got to the rift feeling normal. His teammates chatted amongst themselves, preparing for the match ahead. He didn’t feel  _ too _ comfortable with having four alphas on his team, but that was okay. He could handle it. Zed, Darius and Graves were nice enough to him anyway. He was with another alpha bot lane. Senna. He hadn’t particularly fought alongside her a lot, but from what he heard, she was a terrifying fighter. He could get down with that.

Being the only omega in the team- wait, no – the entire  _ match _ , Aphelios expected to get a little hot under the collar from all the Alpha pheromones in the air. But this was much worse. From the very first minute, Aphelios felt dazed, almost following Darius to his lane he smelled  _ that  _ good. The Lunari was shaken out of his daze by Senna, asking him how he preferred her to play. Thankfully, he couldn’t speak. He was sure his voice would be high and needy. Alune answered Senna's questions, and with that, they were off to lane.

The enemy consisted of Lucian and Pyke bot lane, Diana mid lane, Sett top lane and Jarvan jungle. Aphelios was fine against all of them. Well, he would be happier if they were betas. It did make it easy to notice an incoming gank though, able to scent Jarvan coming from a mile away and calling Senna to fall back. He was jittery throughout the whole laning phase, missing a few easy shots and giving a kill away when he felt a jolt of heat run down his spine as Lucian caught his eye. Senna was confused but seemingly picked up on Aphelios’ distress as she fell back to the tower with him.

“You doing okay?” She asked, trying to look over the Lunari for any injuries. She saw none, just shaking legs, flushed cheeks and glassy eyes.  _ Damn _ . “You’re in heat, man, you should have taken the day off-“ She was silenced by Aphelios shaking his head, mouthing slowly so she would understand.

‘I didn’t know…sorry…’

Senna smiled briefly, glad they had teleported back to the shop for now. “Just chill out, we’ll finish this up soon,” She assured, now adding ‘protect the omega’ onto her list of high priorities.

~~

The game was not over soon. It had been 30 minutes already, and somehow they were no closer to finishing the game. They had team fights, but they usually ended up 4v4, with Lucian doing little damage due to Senna's bullying in the laning phase. Aphelios was doing no better, unable to land his shots due to his current predicament. They finished up a vision clear at baron, and then suddenly Darius made the call to do baron. Aphelios and Senna were a little confused, as Sett and Diana were up  _ very  _ soon. There was no way they’d be able to finish this in time.

Aphelios was right.

With quarter health on the baron, He heard a loud battle cry before he saw Darius get pulled in by Sett. Diana made work of Senna, the baron finishing her off. Lucian and Pyke were no issue for Graves, but Pykes ignite took him down too. Aphelios didn’t want  _ any  _ part of this fight, turning and trying his best to run back to base to try to defend. It proved a little difficult with a hazy head and the feeling of  _ wet  _ between his thighs.

Luck was not on his side.

He heard another loud yell, before he was suddenly gripped around the waist and thrown straight into the back wall of the baron pit. Baron had been taken down, and all that Aphelios saw in his hazy vision was  _ Sett _ . God, has he  _ always  _ been this hot? Aphelios didn’t move an inch, already expecting to get knocked out. But it didn’t happen. The Lunari looked up again, breaths rasping out as he felt his cheeks heat up once more under the gaze of the Alpha. Sett didn’t speak, instead letting out a possessive growl when Jarvan came over to help take Aphelios down. Jarvan held his hands up, a smirk on his face as he retreated.

Diana was back up, and she soon ran into Jarvan backing up.

“What are you doing? Aphelios is right there?”

Jarvan snorted. “Yeah. I think you might want to avoid the baron pit for a little while."

~~

“You look so  _ fucking pretty _ , Aphelios. What’s a pretty omega like you doing here on the rift? Especially in heat?” Sett growled, rough hands moving to caress Aphelios’ soft cheek. The Lunari leant into the touch, soft whimper leaving his lips. He shook his head, pointing to his lips to show he couldn’t talk, but Sett simply smiled. “Don’t worry, doll. I know. I gotta know though, d’ya want this? ‘cause I’m ready to fuck you right here.”

Aphelios froze. He had been with a small number of Alphas before, but none like Sett. None as big, strong and  _ attractive _ as Sett. Of  _ course  _ he wanted this. He’d been wanting this since he first got onto the rift. Aphelios nodded eagerly, legs spreading to accommodate Sett. The fighter chuckled, leaning down to scent Aphelios. The Lunari waited patiently, knowing of the ritual between Alphas and Omegas. He took the time to communicate with Alune, begging her to leave him for a few minutes, and to turn away. She was apprehensive at first, but when Aphelios mentioned his heat, she understood immediately, weakening their connection momentarily.

“Look at you. You look so  _ fucked  _ already, doll. I can’t  _ wait  _ to take you all for myself _. _ ” Setts voice was thick and smooth like honey, soothing yet stoking the heat that was coursing through Aphelios’ veins. The omega nodded once, whining once more as Sett pulled away to sit up. He knew they had to be quick. They were in the middle of a match, they couldn’t take longer than a few minutes. Sett hummed, looking down at the eager Lunari with narrowed eyes. Aphelios was so  _ perfect _ . Sett almost wanted to abandon the match entirely just to give the needy omega what he wanted.

Aphelios was trying to get his attention to hurry up, but Sett seemed content to merely fondle his waist and thighs. The Lunari was getting impatient, and kicked out slightly, raising his hips off the ground with a sigh. Sett picked up on it, chuckling softly and reaching down to push Aphelios’ hips down gently. “Relax, baby. I’ll fuck you soon enough,” He smirked. Aphelios blinked up at him, raising his hips once more. He was completely gone, unable to think of anything else but getting Sett  _ inside  _ of him already.

“…please…” Aphelios managed to get a single word out, and Sett raised an eyebrow. He hadn’t expected the omega to be so  _ needy _ . Aphelios looked so reserved and quiet normally, Sett would have thought that the omega was a virgin with the way he acted. Knowing this, Sett didn’t want to pressure him into anything. Aphelios was more than ready, though. The Lunari sat up, nudging his head against Setts chest as his hands pressed on his thighs.

“Eager. Wanna see, doll?”

Aphelios nodded quickly, tongue poking out to wet his lips as Sett moved to unzip his white jeans carefully. Aphelios didn’t take his eyes off of the vastayans cock as it was revealed. It was thick and long, uncut with large knot resting at the base.  _ Fuck.  _ He felt more slick coat the inside of his pants, and he leant down to take the tip in his mouth. He wasn’t well experienced with giving blowjobs, but he figured a quick practice wouldn’t hurt anyone. The vastayan let out a soft groan, hand gently pushing Aphelios further down his length to take more in. The Lunari did so with pleasure, breathing heavily through his nose as his tongue danced around the hot flesh in his mouth.

“ _ Fuck _ , Phel. Keep goin’, baby. So fucking good for me.”

The praise went straight to Aphelios’ straining erection, his pants getting way too tight to be comfortable now. Sett seemed to understand, nudging the male back off his cock. He stood up, bringing the ditsy Lunari with him.

“Alright. Let’s see what I gotta work with.”

Sett pushed Aphelios’ scarf out of the way, roughly tugging at the fabric of his pants to remove them quickly. They pooled around Aphelios’ ankles, Sett shrugging once.  _ That’ll do _ . Aphelios’ underwear was practically soaked. He couldn’t wear them for the rest of the match. So Sett did him a favour. Crouching down with his hands still holding Aphelios up, he leaned closer, baring his sharp teeth before taking the fabric in his mouth and tearing it straight off the male. Aphelios gasped, turning to face the smug-looking vastayan who had his boxers hanging from his teeth. The Lunari couldn’t be mad when Sett looked as proud as he did.

Tossing the ruined boxers to the side, Sett set his eyes on Aphelios’ ass. It was cute and round. Small, but Sett liked the way his large hands engulfed the flesh, making Aphelios look even smaller. “D’ya need prep, angel? I’m happy to go right in, but if you need it, I don’t wanna hurt you.” Sett asked, bending Aphelios over slightly as he watched the Lunari grip onto the wall. Aphelios thought for a second, before nodding to the question. He’d rather not be limping for the rest of the match.  _ As if the match even mattered at this point _ .

Sett got to work on prepping Aphelios. His fingers were a little on the thick side, but Aphelios was wet enough to mitigate most of the pain. Sett was gentle, however. He didn’t want to hurt the pretty Lunari. One finger quickly turned into two, then three. Aphelios was more of a mess if that was even possible. His back was arched, pushing his hips up slightly. His breath came out in soft pants, cheeks flushed a gorgeous red. Sett wished he could see it fully.

“Alright, baby boy. You ready?” Sett asked, eyes flicking up from where they were focused on the tight wet heat of Aphelios. He couldn’t believe he was fucking another guy in the  _ baron pit _ of all places. He lined himself up, head of his cock pressing gently against Aphelios’ entrance. Waiting for a signal from Aphelios to go, Sett grabbed hold of Aphelios’ hips, holding him steady. The Lunari gave a brief nod. Guess it’s go time.

Pushing into the marksman, Sett had never felt anything like Aphelios. He was so fucking tight, so wet and ready for him. The alpha couldn’t believe how lucky he was. One of his first matches on the rift and already a pretty omega was offering himself up for him. Sett stopped as he bottomed out, his knot pulsating against Aphelios’ rim. The Lunari was breathing heavily, and Sett was no better. Reaching down, he placed a reassuring hand on his back, a silent reminder that Sett was going to take care of him.

Sett pulled out, before shoving back in eagerly, falling into a rapid pace. The omega was taking it well, letting out soft breaths and eager whines. Sett almost felt a little sad this could be a one-time thing. Quickening his thrusts and drawing louder sounds from the man beneath him. Aphelios was clawing at the rock wall like a lifeline, eyes scrunched shut and tongue lolling out, jolting with every thrust inside of him. Sett was so damn big Aphelios swore he could feel it in his stomach.

“I’d do anything to be able to knot you, Phel…You’re perfect. My perfect little fuckin’ omega. Right?” Sett grunted, leaning down to nip the skin visible on Aphelios’ neck once his scarf had slipped to the floor with the intensity of Sett’s thrusts. Aphelios could feel Sett’s thrusts getting sloppier, signalling the man's incoming release. “Phel-  _ Fuck.  _ D’ya want it, baby? Gonna give it all to you, doll. You ready?”

Aphelios nodded deliriously, reaching beneath himself to take his cock in his hand to jack it to Setts thrusts. Sett gave a few more hard thrusts, letting out a loud groan as he emptied himself inside of the Lunari. Aphelios let out a stuttered sigh, feeling the warm seed fill him and sate the heat inside of his stomach. For now at least. Sett stayed inside of the male for a few seconds, making sure Aphelios reached his completion too. He was a good Alpha like that. Upon seeing the Lunari tense, before finally relaxing, Sett pulled out gently. He knew omegas were usually pretty affectionate after mating, but Sett wasn’t sure Aphelios wanted that.

He was wrong.

As soon as he pulled out, the Lunari was pressed flush against his chest, trying to nuzzle into his neck to scent him. He was a  _ little _ too short, however, but Sett was feeling generous. With a chuckle, he bent down slightly so the little Lunari could reach him. Aphelios let out a pleased sigh, finally able to scent the alpha as he pleased. Whilst he was busy, Sett helped Aphelios with his clothes, tucking himself back into his pants as he did so. The two were silent for a few moments before a snort was heard followed by a few boughts of laughter.

“Y’all done now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Join my discord server! We’re just starting out! Its a place where anyone is welcome to talk about league, aphelios, other games and anything else~ https://discord.gg/qSCr5B


End file.
